When Fire Meets Water Revamp
by Danni Tran
Summary: Azumi and Sasuke had always been rivals. Unfortunately, it turns out they end up on the same team along with the infamous Naruto and fangirl Sakura. However, when a dangerous mission is unpredictably placed upon their hands, they must learn to get along if they want to survive. Follows the first events in the anime. Sasuke x OC


**When Fire Meets Water**

**Chapter 01**

It started off as any other morning.

13-year-old Yamakawa Azumi woke up as usual, got dressed, tied her long white hair into two ponytails, ate breakfast, and left her home, but not before squirting shaving cream onto her guardian Hatake Kakashi's face.

_Hehe, _she thought, grinning mischievously. _That's what you get for eating my pudding._

It didn't take long for her to reach the Academy for young ninjas-in-training. The first thing she saw when she entered her classroom disturbed her greatly; instead of seeing her best friend, Uzumaki Naruto, fighting with their classmates, she was met with him kissing Uchiha Sasuke.

"AH!" she screamed. "MY EYES!"

The whole room looked at her strangely but she ignored them, rushing over to Naruto and pulling him off of the raven. "Naruto!" she yelled. "What did you _do_?"

The young blond gagged over the fact he just kissed his most hated rival who was doing the same. "I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!" he cried dramatically, hugging his friend tightly.

Azumi made a disgusted face and looked over at Sasuke who looked like he was going to have a mental breakdown from intimate contact with Mr. Dead Last. However, before she could say anything, she noticed a large crowd of girls approaching her and Naruto with murderous intent. Leading them was a pink-haired girl named Haruno Sakura.

"Naaaruuutoooo," she growled dangerously. "How dare you kiss Sasuke-kun!"

"I-I'm sorry!" cried said boy as he was yanked from Azumi and pummeled into the ground by the club of Sasuke fangirls. Azumi watched with a purely baffled face before sighing and looking for an empty seat in the classroom.

_Sorry Naruto. Can't help you out with this one._

Her eyes landed on the unoccupied chair beside the Uchiha prodigy and a mischievous thought entered her mind. With a smirk that's just asking for trouble, she walked over casually and sat down, watching for the fangirls to notice her actions.

_Hehehe, suckers._

Beside her, Sasuke sighed. _How annoying. Well at least she's not a fangirl._

It took a few seconds before a girl named Ino noticed. She stormed over to Azumi with obvious jealousy and cracked her knuckles.

"Hey, that seat was meant for me!" shouted the blond.

Azumi smiled deviously. "Is your name written on this desk?" she challenged.

"Well no, but—"

"Is your name written on this chair?"

"No, but—"

"Then this isn't your seat. Bye bye now!"

Ino seethed in anger but reluctantly left, knowing Azumi won this round. The white-haired girl knew this too and she snickered silently to herself. "Ten points for me," she said before leaning back in her seat," and none for the fangirls."

She then noticed the look Sasuke was giving her and her smile disappeared. "What?" she asked.

The prodigy blinked before turning away in a slightly annoyed manner. "Hn."

Azumi twitched and mumbled something about Uchihas needing to broaden their vocabulary. However, her bad mood didn't last long because soon, Iruka-sensei was going to enter the class and announce the official teams of the academy graduates, and boy was she psyched! Luckily, she didn't have to wait long because 3 minutes later, their Chunin teacher arrived with a clipboard in his hands.

"Good morning everyone!" he greeted cheerfully and moved on when the class addressed him back. "Today, I will be revealing the team you will be on!"

Everyone cheered – with the exception of the famous Uchiha and a sleepy Shikamaru – before Iruka silenced them. "Alright, here we go!" he proclaimed. "Team one!"

Azumi listened attentively with sparkling eyes. Finally, her name was called.

"Team seven!" Iruka exclaimed. "Yamakawa Azumi! Uzumaki Naruto!"

With excitement, Azumi leaned back with her chair and high-fived Naruto behind Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura!"

Two groans followed along with a "YAY! SAKURA-CHAN!" from Naruto.

"And Uchiha Sasuke!" finished Iruka.

And once again, two spirits fell as a "YAY! SASUKE-KUN!" was heard.

Sasuke looked over at his seatmate when a loud 'thud' was heard. He found himself staring strangely at Azumi who was banging her head onto the desk and mumbling about life and unfairness.

_What an idiot._

**X X X**

It wasn't long before class ended and soon, Team 7 found themselves alone in the classroom an hour after the last team left with their sensei.

Azumi sat criss-crossed on a desk as she watched her friend pace back and forth at the front of the room in an impatient manner.

"Where is this man? Why's he so late?" whined Naruto.

Sakura stopped staring at Sasuke for a minute and glared at the blond. "Naruto, keep it down! Sasuke-kun is trying to think!"

"_Naruto, keep it down! Sasuke-kun is trying to think!" _mimicked Azumi in a mocking manner.

A peeved expression made its way onto the cherry blossom's features as she and Azumi went head-to-head in a glaring contest. "What was that, Azumi?" the pink-haired kunoichi snarled.

"You heard me, Pinky," retorted the white-haired girl.

Sasuke noticed the fracas between the two and scoffed before looking out the window.

Naruto watched his friend and his crush face off, scratching his neck nervously. His eyes wandered around before setting sight upon a chalkboard eraser. _Aha! _He exclaimed mentally as he quickly got to work, retrieving the eraser and dragging a chair to the door of the room.

Noticing this, his three teammates paused their activities and watched as Konoha's Number One Knucklehead climbed onto the chair, opened the door slightly, and lodged the eraser at the top of the doorway.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" asked Azumi.

Said boy laughed. "That's what he gets for being late!"

Sasuke sighed. "Like a skilled Jonin would fall for a simple trick like that."

"Sasuke-kun is right! Like a skilled Jonin would fall for a simple trick like that!"

Azumi twitched. "You don't have to repeat everything he says, you know."

However, before the two kunoichi could start another scuffle, the door slid open. Everyone watched in anticipation as a head with spikey white hair peered in. Then, to Naruto's glee and the others' horror, the eraser fell from its place and bounced off the man's head before landing onto the floor.

Azumi's mouth dropped.

"K-KAKASHI?"


End file.
